MacTusk N' Son
MacTusk n' Son are a Father and Son Walrus Hunting Party. It consists of MacTusk, Wee MacTusk, and two Blue Hounds. Features The MacTusk 'n' Son Hunting Party will spawn every 2.5 days from a fully functioning Walrus Camp. They're only active during daytime and will return into their igloo when night comes if they're not in a fight. When they've retreated inside for the evening, the light will be on. However, it isn't safe to stick around to keep Charlie at bay, since their Blue Hounds will occasionally sleep outside and will give chase to enemies that go near them. The hunting party will not attack players unless provoked or the player walks near them. When the player is close enough to the Walrus Camp, the party will appear and follow the player. As long as the player does not walk any closer while being followed, the party will not attack. If the MacTusks become hostile, they will show it by making a slashing gesture across their throats. Then MacTusk will shoot and pursue the player, while Wee MacTusk commands the Hounds to attack. The party is hostile towards almost any mob that comes too close to them. The player can even sneak by them while they're occupied. If MacTusk and Wee MacTusk are dead but the Blue Hounds aren't, the Hounds will attack whatever they want until the walruses respawn. Killing MacTusk is the only way to obtain the Walrus Tusk and the Tam o' Shanter, making the group a high-risk, high-reward challenge. Tips * Use ranged weapons. Both MacTusk and Wee MacTusk will run away from the player if pursued. * Keep high Health recovery items ready, and engage them with high/full health. * Focus first on the Hounds or MacTusk, whoever is closer with their attack. * Freeze MacTusk with an Ice Staff and hit him with any weapon, then rinse and repeat. * Chase or lead the party into Tentacles, Pengulls, or other Mobs so they'll attack the mob instead or into Tooth Traps (at least three). *During Summer, prepare by laying Tooth Traps in front of the entrance. * Firing two Blow Darts in quick succession will instantly kill MacTusk, leaving only the Blue Hounds and WeeTusk for the player to deal with. * If the area is dense with trees, the player has the option to burn them and lower the group's health. * Pigs can be recruited with Meats to help fight the party. Once the Pigs are ordered to attack the party by starting to attack them and cancelling the attacks after the Pigs aggro, the members of the party can be taken out one by one while they are distracted. * Killing MacTusk by cornering him on the map edge near the Ocean may cause useful drops such as the Tam o' Shanter and Walrus Tusk to fall into the Ocean and get destroyed. * If possible use Chester as bait for MacTusk, and the Blue Hounds as they can target Chester. This makes it much easier to take out both hounds before going after MacTusk and WeeTusk. * Since the hounds sleep outside at night, you can force the Walruses out of the camp at night by attacking the hounds. Trivia * MacTusk N' Son were introduced in the A Winter's Tale update. Gallery MacTusk.png|MacTusk (Father). Wallrus.png|WeeTusk (Son). Blue Hound.png|A Blue Hound. mac tusk n' son.png|The MacTusk n' Son hunting party and their igloo. Walrus Camp Wolfgang.jpg|Wolfgang examining a Walrus Camp in Summer. MacTusk N' Son idling.png|The walruses either dance or growl while idle but won't attack unless the player walks closer. MacTusk-range.png|The range at which the party will (non-aggressively) follow the player before going back. Close Walrus Camps.png|Two camps near each other, which will both spawn the whole hunting party when winter comes. File:A_Winter%27s_Tale.jpg|Wilson fleeing from the hunting party in the art for A Winter's Tale. es:Equipo de Caza Walrus Padre e Hijo fr:MacTusk & Fils Category:Mobs Category:Winter Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Periodic Threat